


All American Girl

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess you will have to read to find out !</p>
            </blockquote>





	All American Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you guys I know this isn't the one I promised but I want to make sure its perfect before I post it. and with Gishwhes and MinCon and my 21st birthday this week I'm super busy. BUT I love you guys so much I didn't want to not post something so here it is. So Please don't hate me (Nervous giggles)

Pairings: Sam x Reader

Word:1338

Song: All American Girl by Carrie Underwood.

 

 

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

“Sam, I’m pregnant.” You said holding up the little stick that showed a plus sign. “What?” He looked dumbfounded. “Your going to be a dad.” You said hoping for some kind of reaction. “I’m going to be a dad.” He yelled as he picked you up and engulfing you in a hug. As your belly grew you and Sam prepared the bunker, baby proofing, painting and building a crib for the baby. “How’s my little nephew?” Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen where you were making grilled cheese, one of the few things that didn’t make you nauseous. “Or niece.” You said. “Oh no it’s not a girl. Sam would have no idea what to do if it was.” “You got that right.” Sam said as he walked over to you, hugging you and your ginormous belly. “Well you better prepare yourself because it’s a 50/50 shot it’s a boy.” Sam always said that he would be happy whether the baby was a boy or girl as long as it was healthy but you could tell he really wanted a boy. He wanted to do all the stuff him and John never got to do, and him and Dean did very rarely, like taking time to go fishing or even throwing a ball around. Sam wanted to be able to give your baby a normal life. He already told you that he wanted to put hunting to the side while you raised your family. That he wanted everything for the kid he never had, like going to school, joining sports, he really wanted him to play football. He said “He’s going to be good enough he’s going to the state championships”. “Sam.” You said dropping the plate of food you had just picked up, he looked up and saw the look on your face. “Is it time?” The boys said in unison. “Yes.” Was all you could say before the first contraction hit. “Ahhhh.” You screamed and Sam was by your side holding your hand helping you walk out to the impala. Dean was right behind you he grabbed the hospital bag you had had packed for a week now. He jumped in the driver seat as Sam slid into the back with you. “Y/N look I love you but I will be super pissed if you have this baby in Baby.” Dean said. “Well then step on it Winchester because my plan was not to have my baby in Baby either.” You said as another contraction hit. 14 hours after the first contraction hit you heard crying. The nurses took your baby to be cleaned up and checked over and then one of them walked back in with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. “Congrats on your baby girl.” “Girl?” Sam asked. “Yup it’s a girl.” She said as she handed our little girl to Sam. “She’s so little.” He said holding her.

**Since the day they got married**

**He'd been praying for a little baby boy**

**Someone he could take fishing**

**Throw the football, be his pride and joy**

**He could already see him holding that trophy**

**Taking his team to state**

**But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket**

**All those big dreams changed**

All of a sudden the door opened, the nurse followed Dean saying that she was sorry she couldn’t stop him. “It’s okay he’s family.” You said looking at the nurse. “So where’s my nephew?” Dean said looking at Sam holding your little girl. “Wait is that-?” “Dean meet your Niece Charlotte Jo” Sam said hold her up for Dean to hold. “She’s so tiny.” Dean said “But she is beautiful and perfect, just like her mama.” He said.

**And now, he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**

**All-American girl**

**\---Fast Forward 16 years---**

You both had put hunting on the side, you more than Sam. He still helped Dean out every once in a while. Charlie had just started her sophomore year in high school. She had decided that she wanted to do cheerleading. And she had also decided that she was going to date the senior football star, Zane Rogers. Sam didn’t like that at all but he got over it eventually. Zane and Charlie hung out all the time. At the bunker, at the football field. Zane’s father called you one day, asking if you had seen Zane. “Yeah he’s here hanging out.” “Tell him to get to the field right now, he’s one practice from being kicked off the team.” “Oh okay I had no idea. I’ll tell him now.” “Zane you need to get to the football field now.” You said. “You are one practice from getting kicked off the team.”

**Sixteen short years later**

**She was falling for the senior football star**

**Before you knew it he was dropping passes**

**Skipping practice just to spend more time with her**

The coach was yelling at Zane a lot the next game Sam and you went to, you were there to support Charlie, but to also watch some football. At halftime you were walking back from concessions when you saw Zane and his dad. His dad was yelling at him. “That scout is here and you pick this game out of all of them to be distracted.” “Dad I’m trying my hardest, its just – never mind you wouldn’t understand you don’t like her anyway.” “Who?” His dad asked. “Charlie, she’s trying to impress the same person for a cheer program and she’s really good.” “Listen I don’t care about this Charlie girl she’s nothing but bad news for you, you need to end it or you’re going to lose your scholarship to college.” He said. You just walked back to Sam. “What’s wrong hun?” He asked. “Oh nothing everything’s good.” You said.

**The coach said, "Hey, son, what's your problem**

**Tell me have you lost your mind?**

**Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college.**

**Boy, you better tell her goodbye."**

 

There was no way Zane was leaving Charlie, and when Zane went off to college, Charlie wasn’t far behind going to the same college. “They remind me so much of us when we first met.” You said to Sam watching your little girl pack up the rest of her stuff to head off to college. “Yeah they do don’t they.” Sam responded. “You got everything packed kiddo?” Dean asked. “Yes uncle Dean. I’m good. Thanks for helping me fix up the car.” “No problem.” Dean replied.

**But now, he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**

**All-American**

 

\---Fast forward 4 years. ---

“Mom Zane asked me to marry him.” Charlie said over the phone. “And?” You replied, you had already known Zane was going to ask her because he had come to Sam asking for permission. “Of course I said yes.” After the wedding and Zane and Charlie came back from the honeymoon that they had taken in Hawaii.

They had been talking about starting a family of their own. Charlie asked what Zane wanted a boy or girl. And every single time his response was the same. “I want a little beautiful girl.” 4 months later they found out they were having a girl. “Mom, Dad, Uncle Dean, we are having a little girl!” Charlie said. “Oh Honey!” You said you were so excited to be a grandma.

**And when they got married and decided to have one of their own**

**She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want?"**

**And he said, "Honey, you ought to know...**

**A sweet, little, beautiful one just-a like you.**

**I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American..."**

 

“She’s perfect.” You said as you held your new little granddaughter. “So what name did you finally decide on?” Sam asked. “Her name is Annabelle Mary.” Charlie said. “She’s so tiny, perfect and beautiful just like her mama.” Dean said looking over your shoulder at baby Ella

**Now he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**

**All-American girl**

**All-American girl**


End file.
